Call of Darkness
Call of Darkness (卵から声 闇の誘い, Tamago kara Koe: Yami no Izanai) is the 34th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with a Kokuboro meeting. Byaku clearly says that he plans to make Princess the master of Karasumori, startling everyone. Aihi thinks its a good idea, Shion could care less. Aihi mentions that the master of Karasumori was once replaced. Byaku gives the order of exploring possible angles of attack, but no one is to directly attack. Shion asks who the current master is, Byaku says its currently unknown. Walking back to the castle, Byaku stops Aihi and tells her that he wants her to find ways to prolong Princess's life. She agrees to, only because she has one of his worms inside her so she can't say No. He then proceeds to leave, and she spots Kaguro on the roof of one of the buildings. She goes up on the roof and asks him about his report of Haizen and the others being killed by the Kekkaishi, and asks if it was a lie. Kaguro smiles and asks how she knew. Aihi flat out said that she knows because Kaguro has a reputation for killing allies if he doesn't like their aesthetics. Kaguro says that her answer wasn't exactly accurate, and says that he has no allies to begin with. Aihi sits down next to him, and asks him why Byaku's worms don't affect him. He smiles and says he doesn't know and its because he's stronger than him. Kaguro then asks her why she lies to disguise herself as a human so much. She says its a habit, and that for a time she found herself kept by a human master. She then explains her past, how she was under the orders of a human and his family. Kaguro suggested running away, but she says that the man casted a spell so she couldn't leave. At the Sumimura house, Gen was invited to dinner. Shuji Sumimura made a large banquet just for him, putting him in a very uncomfortable situation. In excitement, Shuji starts filling his plate with food, making him more uncomfortable. Toshimori decides to advert the subject and ask where his grandfather was. Shuji says that they don't have to feel lonely without him because Gen was there. When Toshimori and Yoshimori were done, Gen felt embarrassed because he wasn't done. Shuji offers some desert, which makes him feel even more embarrassed. When Shigemori came home, Shuji greeted him then suggested that Gen relax and take a bath, causing him to blush and say that he hates baths. Yoshimori teases him by saying he wouldn't say that if he was bathing with Atora, which makes him mad. As Yoshimori walks out of the room with his dirty dishes, he spots Shigemori talking to Masamori on the phone. Yoshimori starts the hot water for Gen's bath, wondering why Shigemori talked to Masamori. After Gen's bath, they go to the dojo to be away from the family. Yoshimori asks Gen about Masamori, asking Gen if he considers him a good leader. Gen asks why he wants to know, and he replies that if he trusts Masamori, then he'll trust him too. Yoshimori asks him again, and Gen replies saying that Masamori is the most extraordinary man he's ever known, and he trusts him and has never doubted him. That morning at Karasumori Academy, Gen smells a familiar scent and takes off like a rocket. He finds Kaguro in human skin, waiting for him. Gen starts to change his hands, when Kaguro asks what it felt like when he slashed his sister, which only angers him more. Kaguro then goes on to explain what kind of Ayakashi Gen is, and how suited for him Kokuboro is, and offers him a chance to join him. Gen runs at him and starts attacking, but Kaguro dodges each attack. He flips above him and grabs Gen's hand, returning to the ground on his feet. When Gen goes to slash his face, Kaguro jumps up and kicks Gen in the back of the head, sending him flying forward into a pile of garbage. As he begins to get up, Kaguro steps on his hand, saying that if he joins up with him then no one will ever betray him. Gen tells him to shut up. Kaguro pulls out a worm egg and moves his foot off his hand and places it inside his hand. Gen goes home with the egg, and thinks about just breaking it. The egg repeats his words, startling him. Gen's cell phone starts to ring, he answers to Masamori's voice. Masamori asks him if he has anything new to report, Gen hesitates to tell him about the egg, but decides not to and the conversation ends. As Yoshimori prepares to leave, Shuji gives him his backpack full of sweets. As he goes to Karasumori, the heavy backpack seems to be weighing him down. Tokine and Hakubi scold him for being late, and he blames his backpack. They proceed to argue about how bananas are relevant for a picnic. The night's Ayakashi shows up, a Suzunarashi (bell ringer). Gen jumps from the roof of the school in order to kill her, but she rings her bells, which produce a pulse that pushes Gen back, away from her and disrupt the others. Tokine instinctively creates a Kekkai around the group, reducing the amount of sound her the bell makes. Suzunarashi points her bells forward, crushing the Kekkai away. Yoshimori replaces the Kekkai with his own, but she only increases the power that crushes his Kekkai as well. He makes another Kekkai, that is again crushed. He then creates yet another Kekkai, which is destroyed when Gen charges at her. Yoshimori captures her bells, which masks the noise, but its easily destroyed. Gen slices the bells out of her hand, and Tokine destroys it with a Kekkai. Gen goes at her from behind, but he sees Ryo and slows down, which causes him to be easily smacked away. With the diversion, Yoshimori uses a big Kekkai to trap her, then destroys her. Tokine and Yoshimori use Tenketsu at the same time. Gen goes home that night and stares at his hands, remembering that he saw Ryo and what Kaguro said about him smelling like blood. His hands cover in blood, so he goes to the bathroom and scrubs his hands, causing the worm egg to fall from his pocket. The egg says that the blood can be washes away but his sins can't. At Kokuboro, Byaku visits an impatient Princess. She begs him for a story, puts her hand to her heart, and falls backward. Byaku calls Aihi in to treat her. A bridge in the castle collapses the moment Princess fell backward. Aihi is able to calm Princess down and treat her in time. She reports to Byaku, and she suggests taking Princess to Karasumori. He agrees that she make a portable unit, but it has to be simple enough for him to operate it, which startles Aihi. She then grabs his shoulder and tells him that she wants out of the castle, which causes him to make the worm inside her pull her away, causing pain in her head. He reminds her not to be out of place, and that he gives the orders. That morning, Gen starts walking to school, clutching the egg in his hand in his pocket. As he begins to pass a dog, it starts to bark at him. Kaguro shows up again, throwing a thin blade at the dog. Gen gets in the way, and the blade pierces his backpack. He then starts to compare Gen to a dog, saying how he's chained down by the flame tattoo. Gen changes his hand and slices off half of Kaguro's face, slicing off the human skin. Kaguro asks Gen to join him, and if he does he'll be released from the flame tattoo. Gen swears that he doesn't want to join him, and Kaguro suspiciously asks him why he kept the egg. When Yoshimori finds Kaguro and Gen, he drops his coffee milk, startled. Differences from Manga Navigation Category:Episodes